Internal Void
Internal Void were a band from Frederick, Maryland, USA. Forming in the summer of 1987, they are best known as one of the key bands in the Maryland doom scene with a sound based in traditional doom metal in a similar vein to Black Sabbath or Saint Vitus. The band mainly had a cult following as do most bands in the Maryland doom scene though being signed to Southern Lord Records in the label's early years gained them a worldwide audience. History Early Years and Standing on The Sun (1987 - 1993) Internal Void came together in 1987 after Kelly Carmichael, Eric Little and Adam Heinzmann attended a Saint Vitus concert. The band later recruited J.D. Williams as a vocalist and put out a series of demo recordings while performing in the Maryland area. Eventually German doom label Hellhound Records picked them up in the early 90s along with several other Maryland doom bands (The Obsessed, Wretched, Unorthodox, Iron Man and Revelation to name a few). They had two songs featured on the Hellhound sampler What the Hell! in 1991. In 1993 they released their debut album Standing on the Sun, hailed as a classic album from the Maryland scene. This would prompt a tour of the southeast United States with Saint Vitus. Label disputes (Along with Hellhound's demise) would lead to Internal Void leaving the label sometime after. Eric Little would also depart from the band in 1993. Unearthed and Signing to Southern Lord (1994 - 2003) After Little's departure the band would rotate through a series of drummers for the remainder of the 90s, playing out in the Maryland area and recording demos for possible future studio releases. In 2000 the band would settle on Ron Kalimon as their drummer and sign to Southern Lord Records. A split with Paul Chain for the label's 7" series along with their second album in Unearthed would follow in 2000. The band would also participate in a reunion show for doom legends Death Row. The band mainly played the Washington D.C. and Maryland area in support of the record, making appearances at festivals such as Stoner Hands of Doom. Matricide, Demise and Reunion (2004 - 2013, 2016) In 2004 the band would self-release the next album through their own label Dogstreet and release their third album Matricide to positive reviews. The band again mainly toured throughout the Northeast U.S. with festival performances such as Templars of Doom worked in the mix. Carmichael, Heinzmann and former drummer Adam Smail joined Pentagram from 2003 - 2005 as well, working on that band's sixth album Show Em' How. The band would also appear on multiple compilations and tribute albums. Despite personal and health issues among band members Internal oid also made an appearance in the 2012 edition of Roadburn Festival as part of the Afterburner. On 18 May 2013 the band would play what was at the time their final performance before disbanding. On 19 May 2016 the band announced they would reunite for a performance at The Maryland Doom Fest with the lineup of Heinzmann, Carmichael, Williams and Goad. Eric Little would also perform for a few songs essentially reuniting the Standing On The Sun lineup for the first time in 23 years. It's not known if this performance was a one-off or if the band is fully reunited.Internal Void FacebookAccessed 8 February 2017 Discography Studio Albums * Standing on The Sun (1993, Hellhound Records) * Unearthed (2000, Southern Lord Records) * Matricide (2004, Dogstreet) Misc. Releases * Unreleased (Demo) (1988, Self-Released) * Basement Tapes (Demo) (1988, Self-Released) * Voyage (Demo) (1991, Self-Released) * Demo 1995 (Demo) (1995, Self-Released) * Window To Hell (Demo) (1996, Self-Released) * Full Moon Improvisation / Window to Hell (Split with Paul Chain) (2000, Southern Lord Records) * Death Row Reunion 2000 (Live Split CD) (2000, Doom Capital) Members * Adam S. Heinzmann - Bass (1987 - 2013, 2016) * Kelly Carmichael - Guitars (1987 - 2013, 2016) * J.D. Williams - Vocals (1987 - 2013, 2016) * Brian Michael Goad - Drums (Mid 90s, 2009 - 2013, 2016) * Eric Little - Drums (1987 - 1993, 2016) * Tony Saunders - Drums (1994 - ?) * Ron Kalimon - Drums (2000 - 2004, 200? - 2009) * Mike Smail - Drums (2004 - 200?) External Links *Mike Smail's YouTube Page *2000 Interview via CosmicLava *2004 Interview via CosmicLava *2004 Interview via Hellride Music Forums References Category:Band Category:Frederick Category:Maryland Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Hellhound Records Category:Traditional Doom Category:Psychedelic Rock